


"Trust me."

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Drabble from sentence prompt list, "Trust me."





	"Trust me."

“I don’t know about this Jax…”

He continued to kiss along your jaw, a low groan rumbling in his throat as you pulled on his hair. He leaned back away from you and looked you in your eyes.

“What is it that you’re scared of?”

You shrugged and looked down at the baby pink rope in his hands.

“I’m not necessarily scared, I just… it’s something new.”

“Are you worried that you’ll freak out because you can’t move? Or is it that you just don’t think you’ll like it?”

You shrugged once again, running your finger along the material.

“I think maybe I’ll like it.”

“This one’s pretty soft. It’s more gentle on the skin. It won’t hurt you and I promise I won’t put it too tight.”

He could see that you were relaxing a bit more and leaned over to kiss your neck again.

“I don’t want to pressure you. If you really don’t want to do it then we don’t have to. But I think it’ll be fun and I don’t want you missing out on what could be a good new experience because you’re afraid of changing the routine and trying something new.”

You nodded, his words already easing your worries.

“But then I won’t be able to touch you.”

The famous smirk broke out across Jax’s face, his face coming ever so close to yours, the tips of your noses brushing as his husky voice spoke to you.

“Oh darlin’, that’s half the fun. Teasing you. Making you wait to touch me. I know how much you love to have your hands on me. How wet you get when I make you beg.”

He accentuated his words by reaching between your legs and softly running the back of his finger along the front of your panties, pressing in slightly as he got to the top. He smiled at the soft gasp that fell from your lips.

“Besides, you always love when I hold your arms down above your head. The only difference with this is that the ropes for it for me and I have two hands to worship you with.”

Jax leaned forward to lick a long stripe between your breasts, ending at your throat where he suckled gently, moving over to your ear where he nibbled.

**_“Trust me.”_ **

Between his words and his shows of lustful affection, your mind was made up for you and you nodded, your voice breathless.

“Ok. Ok. Let’s do it.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure. If anything, once you finally untie me, maybe I can use them on you. Get to do whatever I want to my sexy biker.”

The grin on Jax’s face was all teeth, his excitement radiating.

“Sounds good to me darlin’. Now, why don’t you put those pretty little hands up on the headboard.”


End file.
